<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relief by Enchantedtalisman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663581">Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman'>Enchantedtalisman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheriff and Spark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves constantly in the shower, repetitively, until he's aching and tired from trying to keep his arms dry while trying to wash, or at least rinse, his body. It's not working and he regrets telling his father that he would be fine, not a single problem, Daddy. (Embarrassing enough that he had said that word, he hasn't called John Daddy in literal years)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheriff and Spark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this in my documents for a long while, when I was still into Teen Wolf so like four years ago? But never posted it cuz people are weird about fantasy-porn. </p><p>Anyway, decided fuck it and rewrote it and now posting it. I should probably reread it but later, tired now.</p><p>Enjoy~&lt;3</p><p>(Flames will be reported and deleted, don't like click the back button cheers)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles moves constantly in the shower, repetitively, until he's aching and tired from trying to keep his arms dry while trying to wash, or at least rinse, his body. It's not working and he regrets telling his father that he would be <em>fine, not a single problem, Daddy</em>. (Embarrassing enough that he had said that word, he hasn't called John Daddy in literal years)</p><p>Coming out of the shower, there's a gay joke in there somewhere Stiles is sure, he's not much cleaner but it's better than before. Toweling off is even more frustrating and wrapping around himself with his arms like this is not even worth it. He had been so sure that after having broken so many bones, growing up that is, that he could handle two broken arms. After all he's gotten better about <em>not</em> breaking himself into tiny pieces--even with werewolves around, but then he couldn't account for his best friend being a stealthy fucker and causing Stiles to fall out of a tree.</p><p>Painfully.</p><p>Stiles debates for a long few minutes if he should call his father back home, but the whole point of telling his father to <em>go to work</em> was so Stiles wouldn't see the stark disappointment in his father's eyes.</p><p>What's worse, is Stiles is a terrible son because he just got a boner thinking of his father's face, "Fuck." He groans and really regrets that he can't even jerk off to improve his mood (and when he has the house to himself without any nosy werewolves he can really enjoy himself). Moan about his Daddy as loud as he wants and no one would know better--even steal a shirt from his father's room if he's feeling brave enough.</p><p>Surprisingly, it's the tv that's the least stressful thing in the whole ordeal of Stiles' current situation. Another few minutes pass while he fiddles with the dvd player and the disc, but he gets that in too and on. Stiles awkwardly sits on the couch afterward, because he's naked and given up on boxers fifteen minutes previous. The movie is barely past the introduction before Stiles is out like a light.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>John shakes Stiles awake gently and raises both eyebrows when their eyes meet, "Do I want to know why you're naked and laying on the couch?" He asks dryly.</p><p>Scrambling up, Stiles tries to cover his dick and with a grunt remembers why exactly that's a bad idea. A very bad idea, fuck his arms tingle all over with jolts of pain, "I," He starts remembering that his Dad is talking to him and asked him a question, "I-er, tried taking a shower and the shower won."</p><p>The older man laughs and almost too easily lifts Stiles into a standing position.</p><p>Dizzingly fast, Stiles is hard and <em>very</em> embarrassed. His dick doesn't even have the decency to stay close to his body, rubbing against John's uniform pants--and damn that's another of his kinks, a very large list, and makes him let out a desperate whimper.</p><p>John's blinking down at the situation between them before his hands are up in the air as if he's warding off this entire situation.</p><p>Stiles flails, almost falls, but a warm arm wraps around his waist and pulls him against his Dad's chest.</p><p>"Dammit sorry son. Just surprised me. I'm not used to feeling that boner--sure am used to seeing it though," John's joke falls flat at the end.</p><p>Every little quip about being a hormonal eighteen year old falls out of Stiles' mind and refuses to leave his mouth like every other time his father has caught him jacking off because this is all of his fantasies combined and at their worst.</p><p>John glances over the stairs, and eyes Stiles, "We will get you a bath, can you walk up the stairs without a problem?"</p><p>Stiles rolls his eyes, thankful for the way Dad's not overreacting, and secretly hoping his father likes his dick pressed against his thigh, "Yeah Dad, I have broken arms, not legs."</p><p>Snorting, John shakes his head and walks up the steps, leaving Stiles bereft.</p><p>Stiles quickly follows, and if his eyes track his father's rather plush ass, no one has to know; except for his eagerly twitching cock that points to it like a beacon.</p><p>Instead of heading towards the hall bathroom, Stiles' own private restroom in all truth because they don't usually have guests up here, John takes Stiles to his own bathroom. Unfairly, the bathtub is large as hell.</p><p>"Are you telling me you had a Jacuzzi sized tub in your bathroom and you never let me enjoy it?" Stiles grumbles and pouts.</p><p>John rolls his eyes and pulls on the taps until he seems satisfied by the temperature. "It was a gift from your Gran before she died. Lady was batshit crazy but she loved us." He waves at the tub and goes to the cupboard.</p><p>Grumbling just enough that his father knows he's messing with the man, Stiles slides into the tub gently. It's pretty shallow about one or two feet at most. The waters warm, almost hot; either his father knows him a little <em>too</em> well, which is awkward to think about considering <em>things</em>, or he likes the same bath temperatures. That thought really shouldn't make Stiles' cock throb but it does.</p><p>Without a word, John comes back and starts carefully scrubbing Stiles. His hands, and the cloth of foam covered soap is gentle and warm; a woodsy smell coming from the soap.</p><p>It's not long before Stiles is biting his lip to keep the moans in. His dick is hard and easily seen. He feels a hand slide down his trembling belly and looks down, "I...sorry."</p><p>"Nothing wrong with that, son. You know that." If Dad notices the way Stiles' manhood jolts at the word <em>son</em> he doesn't say anything. "I know how it is," John continues, and then flushes, "Did you want...I don't..." He flushes and ducks his head before snapping it back up and his face is intense, almost ashamed, "You know I would never do anything to you son, never try to hurt you," A slight flinch at the words, the alcoholism during Stiles' preteen years is still a sore spot for the Sheriff, "But if you need a hand..."</p><p>Stiles grunts and nods so fast that he's dizzy by the time his father presses a finger and thumb against his chin (and so close to his bottom lip <em>holy shit</em>) to stop him.</p><p>A smile crosses John's face and it's utterly sexy. "Are you always this ready?" He asks slowly lowering his other hand to the tip of Stiles' cock which is leaving a heavy trail of precum across his retracted foreskin. He look on his face is filled with pride when his hand finally wraps around his son's erection, hefting it and weighing it in his hands; fingers running across heavy balls.</p><p>Stiles opens his mouth a couple of times before he closes it futilely. How can he explain what John means to him? The fact that his big strong muscular hands are on him is making orgasm a very near thing already. That chest hair just peaking out of Dad's shirt, and those hefty still muscular (if a little more lined with fat) pecs is <em>amazingly attractive</em>.</p><p>Dad's a detective. Intelligent, smart, and his perceptiveness is where Stiles' got his own. He notices all the looks. He blushes but his hand doesn't stop. He squeezes Stiles' shaft briefly, "Tell me how you like it son," He asks while his thumb rolls Stiles' cockhead like a toy. His other hand has left Stiles' chin to wrap around (with a little adjustment in seating for John) Stiles' balls and gently roll them in his palm.</p><p>That's all it really takes for Stiles to fall back against his Dad's chest and cum. Cock pulsing, spilling heavy against his <em>father's hands</em>, his balls flexing against his father's continued grip, and his cock being stroked with each throb, "Dad, fuck, that was amazing."</p><p>John chuckles, a feeble thing, and says "I can see that," He lifts his hands and starts reaching for a towel.</p><p>Stiles stops him with his arm and opens his mouth, tongue peaking out and resting on the bottom lip.</p><p>The Sheriff stares at Stiles, "Son, I don't think you want that." He raises his sticky fingers and lets the cum pool between them, running sticky and wet between knuckles.</p><p>"Please, Daddy." Stiles blanches, not meaning to say it but also, part of him <em>wants</em> it, and it's not like it's hit every fantasy so far. How could it not fall out of his mouth?</p><p>John grunts as if blown away, but he presses his fingers against Stiles mouth, one hand at a time.</p><p>Stiles licks each finger clean, loving every second of it. His eyes staring up at his Daddy with a fervor he can't control. His cock is still achingly hard and bobbing in the water foreskin back to covering his cockhead.</p><p>John's eyes are wide and his head tilts forward as if to kiss Stiles before Stiles makes the last plunge.</p><p>It's the best kiss ever.</p><p>Period.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>